


can i kiss you?

by craevitae



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THEYRE DEBUTING!!!!!, actually its an old drabble i just fixed it, this is the fic i wrote to not be Sad bcs of seo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: cravity's debut is now approaching, and serim wants an answer... on what is his relationship with woobin.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	can i kiss you?

the members has just finished practicing after a long day. it was obvious that everyone was nervous but excited for their upcoming debut. they all went out of the practice room with their bags, all of them almost half-asleep.

their journey to the dorm was silent; this was one of those practice days that they wanted to end immediately. maybe because its the second to the last practice till their debut date, or maybe because its started to sink in that they're going to finally debut under starship, with the name cravity. their hearts all fluttered when they finally heard that.

once they arrived at the dorm, serim went inside first to open all the lights as the other members followed. after removing their shoes, most of them went inside their rooms, allen and wonjin went to the kitchen to drink water and munch on something, while serim and woobin sat on their living room's sofa.

first, they were sitting quite far away from each other. everyone knew there was something between serim and woobin, but they never actually became public with their relationship. they didn't even know if they have a label; they were too worried about the debut to even talk about their relationship.

allen and wonjin was about to sit on the sofas too, but they saw woobin and serim. deciding to give them privacy because of the tense atmosphere, they went inside their rooms.

woobin looked at serim who was spacing out. he inched closer and closer to serim, but the older didn't seem to notice it. once woobin was literally next to serim, he then realized that serim was getting sleepy; his eyes getting droopy.

woobin smiled softly at the sight of their hardworking leader trying to sleep whilst sitting down.

while woobin was staring at him though, serim suddenly shook his head and sighed; slowly making eye contact with woobin.

they both stared at each other, till woobin spoke.

"are you sleepy, hyung?" woobin asked. serim shrugged. "i don't know. i'm tired but i don't exactly want to go to sleep yet."

woobin hummed, as they both fell into silence again. woobin was fiddling his own fingers, thinking of what to say to serim. he knows how much pressure their leader felt, especially as the debut is literally a day away.

serim then held woobin's hand and intertwined their hands. woobin looked at serim, surprised; serim never initiated a form of skinship.

"i'm worried, woobin." serim sighed, rubbing his thumb on woobin's hand. 

"why are you worried, hyung?" woobin stared at their interlocked hands, which made him internally squeal. 

"i hope that the public will love us." serim said. woobin smiled at him, ruffling the leader's hair with his free hand. 

serim was noticeably touchy whenever he's worried about something, but he technically never showed this side to woobin. normally, serim would removed woobin's hand from his hair; but he didn't.

"of course they'll do. our efforts wont go to waste, hyung." woobin said. serim looked at the younger.

"why are you... looking at me like that?" woobin asked. serim then inched closer to woobin, which made his breathing come to a halt.

"woobin... can we... talk about us?" serim asked. woobin was taken aback by the question.

"...what do you want us to be?" woobin answered. 

serim got dumbfounded at his question. "what do i want us to be..." serim trailed off.

"you know hyung, i don't really want to say this but we're debuting..." woobin said. serim nodded, understanding where woobin is coming from.

"but i also don't want us to be uncertain about... us, in general, like how we interact with each other..." woobin said, as serim laughed.

"why? how do you want to act around me? how do you want to treat me?" serim said, as woobin pouted.

"i'm not going to continue what i'm supposed to say. you're just going to tease me." woobin said, as serim pinched his cheek.

"ah why? just continue. i wont tease you, i promise." serim tightened his grip on woobin's hand.

"i just want to... hold hands with you." woobin eyed their interlocked hands. "give you hugs, cook for you, kiss you..."

"kiss me?" serim smiled widely, as woobin coughed. "d-did i just said kiss?" woobin muttered, as serim smiled even more.

serim got much more closer to woobin, hands still intertwined to each other. once serim was just infront of woobin's face, nose almost touching, he spoke.

"can i kiss you?" serim asked. woobin, with his thumping heart, nodded slowly. he was baffled as they never kissed before; well, they did but only on the forehead and cheeks.

serim then closed the gap between them. woobin was tense at first as this is his first ever kiss, but then relaxed; kissing serim back. he removed his hand from serim's grip to put his arms around the older's neck, as serim held on woobin's waist.

the kiss lasted for a few seconds, as they slowly backed up from each other. woobin giggled as he buried himself on serim's chest, as the older laughed; hugging woobin.

"was that your first kiss?" serim laughed at how cute woobin was acting. "you wanted a kiss because you never experienced it~"

"shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt !! @/craevitae


End file.
